Hacia Adelante
by Nadeshiko Dragneel
Summary: Para Hayate Immelmann desde que conocia a Freyja Wion todo en su vida empezo a ir hacia adelante. two-shot.


Disclamier: Macroos Delta pertenece a sus creadores, la historia es original de mi persona...

Espero que le gusten.

* * *

Para Hayate Immelmann la vida no le tenia preparado una gran aventura, solo ir de aquí o allá donde se le ocurría ir, en sus múltiples trabajos en diferentes planetas; a veces se saltaba el trabajo. Pero cuando miraba el cielo se le hacía eterno la hora hasta que los encargados lo llamaban para que pusiera a laborar.

Pero solo duraba como máximo de tiempo un mes o dos, hasta que los jefes le dijeran que estaba despedido, pero bueno era de esperase, no encontraba su vocación.

Hasta cierto día, que en su último trabajo en Al-shal donde laboraba en el embarcadero de ese planeta, no era un trabajo que le fascinara del todo, al momento de escuchar a alguien que estaba cantando le pareció curioso. Escucho que una nave de carga iba un polizón, lo estaba buscando y cuando abrió el contenedor se topó con una chica que resulto a quien estaba buscando.

Cuando escucho la historia de la chica quien se llamaba Freyja Wion se sorprendió de cómo se coló y llego a Al-Shal pero ella iba hacia Ragna y se había equivocado, la chica estaba viajando hacia una supuesta audición, la ignoro busco sus pertenecías para ir volver a planear donde ir; y al final le salvo de ser de vuelta a su planeta natal y lo hizo de impulso.

Aunque claro no sabía ni el motivo, o razón por el comentario que le dijo, "eso te parece divertido", intento convencerla pero de inmediato le dijo que no iba a regresar, le conto un poco que él viajaba para encontrar algo pero no lo encontraba, y que la famosa audición no valía la pena, pero ella le contesto que no regresaba y luego le "aconsejo que buscara a un lugar que quisiera ir, no buscarlo".

A los dias Immelmann era parte del escuadrón delta, y "compañero" de Freyja en Xaos, gracias a ella pudo superar el examen impuesto por Mirage, claro eso lo iba a decir ya era suficiente que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar. Al parecer él reaccionaba a su canción tal vez, era por casualidad.

Ya tenía una semana en RagyanRagyan, al menos vivir en Ragna no era malo, sin embargo estaba su alergia pero podía con ella.

-Es interesante como termine, aquí.-murmuró mientras miraba el atardecer.

-¿Interesante?-le cuestiono Chuck, con quien hizo buenas migas* con él.-Y porque lo dices así, tal vez la marea te trajo a Ragna.

Rio un poco a la metáfora del ragniano, la marea esa era la marea de Freyja. Tal vez era verdad.

-La verdad vine, a dejar a Freyja y luego largarme, aunque tenía la esperanza que fracasara en la audición.-comento divertido.- pero ella tiene suerte.

Chuck, quería explotar de la risa pero como se dieron las cosas Hayate; llevaba razón gracias a la imprudencia de Freyja, el azabache era parte del escuadrón y tenía talento.

-Tal vez debería agradecerle a tu amuleto.-le dijo.

Ambos se dirigieron al restaurante donde en una mesa estaba ya la chica mencionada con la Walkures, claro y Mirage, ya era costumbre verlas en ese lugar.

Luego que el planeta nata de Freyja anunciara el inicio una guerra y que Mikumo le digiera no era de fiar estaba hecho un pañuelo pero la chica de ojos verdes también estaba decaída y su runa estaba de color azulado, reía pero se lo tomaba el serio el tema.

Cuando la escuchaba cantar en el muelle una ocasión no lo sintió de como costumbre, sino apagado la chica buscaba momentos en soledad, decidiendo que iba a hacer y claro le daba su espacio.

Luego de ese vuelo de entrenamiento que Messer lo cancelo, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que hacer ambos para salir de esa.

Claro con el pasar del tiempo se enteró que Freyja y él tenían resonancia, pero llevaban razón ya que se sentía bien al momento que escuchaba la voz de Freyja cantar el viento estaba a su favor, le gustaba como se sentía era como su avión se envolvía uno con el viento.

A medida del tiempo Freyja y él tenían confianza uno con el otro, además a veces Freyja que le contaba más como era su vida en Windermere pero casi nunca hablaba de sus padres, solo que ella poseía una vida acomodada.

Además Chuck le molestaba que él y la oji verde deberían empezar a salir pero él no tenía ese tipo de sentimiento hacia Freyja sino era como una especie de amiga o aunque no podía colocarle una etiqueta.

Cuando ocurrió el incidente en Voldor, le fue lo peor que le paso a ambos, Freyja no podía cantar y él de esa manera no podía volar tenía su cabeza en otra parte. Solo deseaba pasara rápido como la noticia de su padre pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Creo que voy a dejar de cantar.-escucho decir a Freyja.-es la mejor manera para él vuele.

-Pero Fre-fre, ambos se necesitan.-esa era Makina.-tal vez no ahora pero no puede darte por vencida.

-Fue un accidente, tal vez encuentre una manera que tu voz no afecte a Hayate.-comento a Reina, en brindarle apoyo.

-No lo sé.-eso fue lo último que escucho de la conversación.

Él estaba dispuesto a dejar ser piloto, además el no lucho por estar en el Xaos o de alguna manera Freyja lo estaba protegiendo, no el quería que ella fuera feliz tal vez de esa manera ambos podían estar bien otra vez pero gracias a la llamada de atención Mirage quien se comportaba como una hermana mayor para ambos.

-Buenas noches, Hayate.-le dijo Freyja sin verlo, esa noche iba ser larga.- todo va a estar bien.

Le miro y le dio una sonrisa pero no llegaban, a los ojos verdes de la chica, la conocía era testaruda igual que él pero solo le devolvió una sonrisa y esperaba que saliera bien la idea de Mirage o al menos que el capitán Arad lo consideraba.

Sabia de una alguna manera que iba a funcionar y lograron superarlo, en el planeta natal de Freyja era como lo había mencionado completamente rodeado de nieve, y pero podía ver algunas áreas verdes donde estaban los campos de manzanas.

Poco a poco entendía ese sentimiento que crecía dentro él, era más que protegerla.-aunque ese era su deber.- Arad le envía cierta indirectas luego que escucharon la agravación del avión de Wrigth.

Salió a tomar algo de aire luego de lo sucedido, estaba más en paz consigo mismo, Windermere no sabía la verdad toda quedaba como antes.

-Ya no vas a tener problemas, con cierta chica.-le comento Arad, quien llevaba en su boca un pedazo de medusa seca.-típico en él.-al menos que encuentre otro

-Estas imaginando cosas.-le contesto al capitán, claro le no tenía que meterse.-creo que por ahora todo está en su lugar.

A medidas que los días iban pasando, todavía las cosas estaban tensas Mikumo con el enemigo, y pero la herida en la mano de Freyja le parecía algo extraño. Al mirar su unidad le parecía extraño que tomara el mismo camino que su padre, tal vez el "destino" le tenía preparado y lo más extraño que gracias a una chica de windermere que conoció por casualidad.

* * *

15/11/2018

Hasta la proxima.


End file.
